powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is the influencing of events by supernatural means. Also known as Functional Magic. Capability The amount of power magic users can wield is essentially unlimited, though it differs from universe to universe. There are numerous fictional beings which are attributed with being able to use magic (witches, wizards etc.), while others are magical in nature (demons). Universe Differences Magic is often described in different ways within different canonical series (e.g. In the Harry Potter series the ability to use magic appears to be genetic). Another similarity is shown within the Warhammer universe where magic is a force that only certain types of users can tap into. For a few sorcerers, such as Zatanna and her father Zatara, their spells and incantations are spoken backwards, although they are perfectly capable of performing using normal speech. Appliance Usages *Cast spells acheiving various effects. *Some spells spells allows them to summon creature to aid them in battle. *Some spells are coloured words/symbols that appear in the air. *Paper with words/symbols written on them are spells as well. *Make potions for various purposes. *Make explosive potions or healing potions. *Ues magical artifacts such as wands/staffs/rings/pendants/etc. *Say incantations. *Pass through dimensions. *There are 'Magical Rules' that should be followed if not followed it is often called Forbidden/Dark magic. *Ressurect the dead. *Use elemental magic to control the elements of nature. *Achieve Immortality. *Create magical weapons/objects. *Absorb the source of magic/life from magical beings. *Warp Reality. *Creation of things. Individual Magical Powers *Spellcasting *Potion Making *Scrying *Artifact Activation Associations Ability to control magic usually accompanies Enhanced Intelligence and Empathetic Force. May be accompanied by Summoning. Limits *Users are strain in accomplishing magic as one's own emotion, concentration and intellect distract from conjuring spells. *Magic is often represented as draining a persons stamina or 'mana' with more powerful magic putting a greater strain on users as to become hindered by one's own ability. *Some kinds of magic do have special characteristics (like fae magic, which can not be used on iron directly). *A magician can not use spells which are beyond his imagination. *Mostly magic-wielders need to concentrate on using magic, and so there is a moment in which they are very vulnerable. *Magic spells can be very dangerous, if the magician makes a speaking error. *Without the right spells a magician is not able to do what he wants to (if it is necessary for him/ her to cast spells, not every magician needs to). Known kinds of magic *Dark/Black Magic (Marvel) *White Magic (Marvel) *Eternian Magic (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Snake Magic (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Mystical Power of the Elders (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Spirit Magic (also Elemental Bending) (Avatar - The Last Airbender) **Energybending **Waterbending **Earthbending **Firebending **Airbending *Magic of Nature Spirits (The Smurfs) *Ghost Magic (Danny Phantom) *Water Magic (Winx Club) *Fire Magic (Winx Club) *Plant Magic (Winx Club) *Ice Magic (Winx Club) *Storm Magic (Winx Club) *Science Magic (Winx Club) *Music Magic (Winx Club) *Light Magic (Winx Club) *Darkness Magic (Winx Club) *Shadow Magic (Winx Club) *Pixie Magic (Winx Club) *Animal Magic (Winx Club) *Elemental Magic (Aladdin) *Sand Magic (Aladdin) *Escanor Magic (W.I.T.C.H.) *Mortal Magic (Gargoyles) *Fae Magic (Gargoyles) *Gummi Bear Magic (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Bead Magic (Trollz) *Jewel Magic (Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders) *Mermaid Magic (H2O - Just add Water) *Endless Magic (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Addictive Magic (Sword of Truth series) *Subtractive Magic (Sword of Truth series) *Elvish Magic (UBOS) *Charmling Magic (fulfilling wishes of others)(UBOS) *Christmas Elf Magic (The Secret World of Santa Claus) *Fairy Magic (Merlin) *Fenrath Magic (Monster by Mistake) *Downland Magic (Winx Club) *Dragon Magic (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Planetery Magic (Sailor Moon) *Weather Magic (Aladdin) *Chaos Magic (X-Men) *Power of the Stone of Kismet (Aladdin) Known Users *Zatanna (DC Comics) *Zatara (DC Comics) *Circe (DC Comics) *Doctor Fate (DC Comics) *Doctor Strange (Marvel) *Morgan le Fay (Marvel and DC Comics) *Goblin Queen (Marvel) *Harry Potter (Harry Potter) *Ron Weasley (Harry Potter) *Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) *Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Various Witches/Wizards (Harry Potter) *The Halliwell (Charmed) *Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) *Saruman (Lord of the Rings) *Warlocks (The Legend of Krod Mandoon) *Various Wizards and Demons (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Queen Titania of Avalon (Gargoyles) *Lord Oberon of Avalon (Gargoyles) *Puck (Gargoyles) *The Weird Sisters (Gargoyles) *Demona (Gargoyles) *Una (Gargoyles) *The Children of Oberon (Gargoyles) *The New Olympians (Gargoyles) *Mystic Rangers (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Alex Russo (Wizards) *Justin Russo (Wizards) *Max Russo (Wizards) *Lady Bane (Disney's Gummi Bears) *Zummi (Disney's Gummi Bears) *Genie (Aladdin) *Eden (Aladdin) *Phasir (Aladdin) *Mirage (Aladdin) *Ayam Aghoul (Aladdin) *Aziz (Aladdin) *Faraboo, the Caretaker (Aladdin) *Arbutus (Aladdin) *Chaos (Aladdin) *Baby Smurf (The Smurfs) *Hecate (Hercules) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben10) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben10) *Charmcaster (Ben10) *Hex (Ben10) *Mandi Arbizu (Dream Team) *The Archmage (Gargoyles) *The Magus (Gargoyles) *Merlin (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Maxim Horvath (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Balthazar Blake (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Morgana Le Fay (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Veronica (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Dave Stutler (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Beatrice (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Eva-Beatrice (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Maria (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Ange-Beatrice (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Virgillia (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Various Demons (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *The 7 Stakes of Purgatory (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *The Siestas (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Battler (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Goldsmith (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Uncle (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Gods/Godesses (Mythology) *Sorcerers/Sorceress *Several Digimons (Digimon) *Nicci (Sword of Truth series) *Sisters of the Light (Sword of Truth series) *Sisters of the Dark (Sword of Truth series) *Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (Sword of Truth series) *Mord-Siths (Sword of Truth series) *Reimu Hakurei (Touhou project) *Marisa Kirisame (Touhou project) *Alice Margatroid (Touhou project) *Patchouli Knowledge (Touhou project) *Byakuren Hijiri (Touhou project) *Nue Houjuu (Touhou project) *Warlic (Adventure Quest, AQ Worlds and Dragon Fable) *Nythera (Dragon Fable and AQ Worlds) *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina - The Teenage Witch) *Edward Spellman (Sabrina - The Teenage Witch) *Hilda Spellman (Sabrina - The Teenage Witch) *Zelda Spellman (Sabrina - The Teenage Witch) *Queen Mab (Merlin, Gargoyles) *The Sorceress (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Evil-Lyn (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Orko (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Prudence Halliwell (Charmed) *Piper Halliwell (Charmed) *Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) *Paige Matthews (Charmed) Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mentality-based abilities